Demonic Weaknesses
by umi4ever
Summary: Rated T for "possible" content. Demons don't particularly have many weaknesses, or, as one might say, allergies. Each demon has their own personal allergy. However, demons have no knowledge of what their allergies are. They have to learn the hard way...
1. A small, delicate sound

This is my first Kuroshitsuji fic, and I know it's not the best. So please don't be too hard on me, but I want your opinions.

Enjoy =)

It had been a just a normal day in the Phantomhive residence. Nothing in particular was different. Sebastian, the butler, ran all the chores and errands that the others simply had no skill with, but as strange as it sounds, that's the way things usually were in the manshion.

Sebastian, being a demon and all, was much faster, stronger, intelligent, and generally, more powerful than the others...

Maylene, the maid, lived a very fast pace life. _Too_ fast, one might say. She was quick, yes, but constantly running into shelves, and spilling tea, and dropping expensive...anything. To its death.

Finnian, a somewhat skillfull gardener, was small, but surprisingly harnessed extreme strength. Yes, he was strong, but he definitely wasn't the brightest star in the sky.

And Bardroy, who...doesn't really seem have any good points. Though you can he love playing with fire...Flamethrowers in particular...

Hopefully now, dear readers, you may understand some about the characters we're dealing with. Let's just see where they take us...

It wasn't particularly until Ciel called Sebastian into is office after supper time, that things began to change.

"Yes, my lord?" Sebastian questioned as he stepped through the open door and into his young master's study. He found Ciel sitting at his desk, with three large boxes Sebastian being delivered early that morning. The young earl looked up at his butler through a precious sapphire eye.

"Deliver these to Finny," he ordered, tossing the boxes to Sebastian, who caught them in a heartbeat, stacked atop of each other.

Sebastian bowed with another quick, "Yes, my lord," before closing the door behind him and heading towards the garden. When he reached the gate to the garden, he noticed Finny sitting in a small bench in the courtyard and planting Orchids in a small concrete box. There was already about 30 boxes filled with different types of flowers, and about 200 still empty. Sebastian gracefully walked to the bench and put the boxes next to where the young gardener was sitting. looked up and smiled gratefully, but the smile disappeared as his eyes wandered to the three boxes sitting next to him. He looked up with pleading eyes at Sebastian, who understood immediately and began to quickly fill boxes with a variety of flowers. Roses, Lilies, Tulips, Orchids, Irises, Hibiscuses, Baby's Breaths, and Lilacs. Each one sent a light tickle to the demon's nose, but it was never quite intense...

You see, demons don't particularly have many weaknesses, or, as one might say, allergies. There is usually only one thing that causes an extreme allergic reaction with a demon. However, each demon has a different allergy. Yes, more than one demon might share the same allergy, but not every demon has the same allergy. And demons have no knowledge of what their allergy was...they have to learn the hard way...

Finny and Sebastian each lifted the boxes easily, both harnessing extreme strength. Sebastian opened his fast as lightning and began to separate the freesias, when a rather harsh tickle hit his nose, taking him completely by surprise. He had never once felt this way, in _thousands_ of years. He had no control over his body...or whatever it was going to do to him. As the sensation became stronger, Sebastian knew that whatever was about to happen, was completely unavoidable, he just knew it. His eyes fluttered shut and his chest heaved slowly, letting out a small, delicate sound. "_Heh..._"

TBC. Sorry the section was so short the idea just came to me -Yes, out of the blue. lawl- and Sebastian is just so nummy I couldn't resist having such thoughts xD


	2. A rapid explosion

Ok, guys, here's part 2!

And I apologize for the grammar mistakes in the first chapter, like I said; I just thought of it out of the blue and typed it all up.

But I put a little more thought into this one

Well, anyways, enjoy the chapter~ (there's a lot more Sebby-wrongness in this one xD)

Sebastian's eyelids tightened and his nose twitched slightly. He really had no clue what was happening. The feeling of being completely betrayed by his body increased rapidly. His abed chest heaved faster and faster, and his breath hitched rapidly. Suddenly, the demon doubled over and did something he had never done before.

"_Heh…_" his breath hitched again, before letting out a rapid explosion, "_Heh…Heh'tchh!" _His body doubled over with the force of the explosion. He had just opened his eyes and started to straighten himself again, when his body snapped forward with another violent,

"_HehTCHShh!" _

He straightened himself and sniffed, opening his eyes slowly with a confused look on his perfect face. What was_ that?_ Had he just…_sneezed?_ No, it was impossible…or…was it? It only made sense that he had, yet it only made sense that he hadn't…

Finny bolted up with surprise at the outburst the demon had just emitted.

"_Uhhh…_Sebastian?" he asked with confusion in his eyes, "Did you just _sneeze_?" he emphasized the word. Sebastian looked at him. What was he supposed to say? He had no idea what was going on.

"It appears so," he said, sniffing again, "I do apologize; I am not…aware…o-of the ca-cau…" he stopped mid sentence, a pre-sneeze expression crossing his face again. He brought his hands to his nose, sneezing once more. _"Heh'tchhhh-huh!- _excuse me, I'm not aware of the cause of such outbursts," he sniffed again, his nose strangely congested. Finny eyes were still focused on Sebastian.

"Is that normal?" he asked in a confused voice, with strange, unfamiliar confusion still in his feminine eyes, "that's never…happened before, has it?" Sebastian turned away for a split second and wiped his finger below his nose.

"No, Finnian, I believe it hasn't," he said, putting a finger to his chin and rubbing it, "I've never heard of a demon sneezing, so I can't say it's normal, but I can't say it's not possible, either," he said again. Finny was still looking at him funny.

"Okay," he said, nodding, "do you have any idea what may be making you sneeze?" he asked, taking a flower by the roots and placing it into a box. Sebastian sighed. He really had no clue.

"Well, since we demons aren't supposed to sneeze, I really wouldn't know what the cause of the sneezing is," he said, sniffing lightly, " I suppose I shall look into it later." He was picking up the freesias again, when the tickle returned to his nose. His nose twitched rapidly, his brows furrowing. He quickly brought his elbow to his nose and shut his eyes, letting out a harsh, _"Heh'TCHHHH!"_ He sniffed and pulled his hand away, the flowers slightly brushing his nose as he did so. Suddenly the tickle was back. This time it was so intense and it came so quickly, that the poor demon didn't even have time to cover his mouth, and let out a rapid, uncovered, _"HEH'TSHHUUUUHHHH!" _Finny bolted up twice as high as the first time.

The demon sniffed, letting out a huge sigh. "Please excuse me," he said with another sniff. Finny stared down at the flowers in the sniffly demons hands.

"Sebastian," he said, looking the demon in the eyes, "you don't think that the cause of the sneezing...could be the flowers, …do you?" He asked, with concern and confusion in his eyes. Sebastian paused, and thought about it for a moment.

"Perhaps," he stated, thinking about it again, "Perhaps, I've, somehow, developed an allergy to them," he said, staring at the ground while he thought.

"Well, have you ever felt funny around flowers?" Finny asked, pulling up more flowers by the roots and placing them in boxes. Sebastian thought about what the gardener had just asked him.

"Now that you mention it, my nose always felt a little itchy when I was around them, but I hadn't really thought much of it," he said, sighing and facepalming.

"Well, that's probably it, he said, pulling up more flowers, "wait a sec," he said, moving the flowers to the demon's nose, "try sniffing these." Sebastian looked down at the freesias in front of his face, and hesitantly sniffed them, the tickle instantly coming back to his nose. He pushed the flowers to the side and cupped his gloved hands over his nose and mouth, shutting his eyes and letting out another harsh series of sneezes.

"_HEH'TSHUUUH! TCHUUH! TCHUUUH! HEH'TCHUUH! HEH'TCHUUUHH! HEH'TCHUUH! Heh'TCHHHH! HehTCHShh! Heh…heh," _his elbow remained at his nose, which was twitching rapidly, as were his mouth. His eyes were squinted tight. He continuously gasped. Finny; realizing the butler's dilemma; placed the flowers next to his nose again, quickly pulling them away.

"_HEH"TSHUUUUUHHHH!" _he sneezed, and sniffed again. "Excuse me," he stated again, before sniffing and rubbing at his eyes. Finny stared at the flowers.

"Bless you," Finny said, then turned to Sebastian, realizing what he had just said, "Is it bad to say bless you to a demon?" Sebastian shook his head assuring it was just good manners, and thanked him. "Okay, we should test out the other ones," he said, pulling a tulip from one of the boxes.

Sebastian's eyes widened.

"I don't think that's necessary," he said. But it was too late; the tulip was practically inside his nose. He pushed the flower away and pulled a handkerchief out from his vest pocket, and pressed it to his tickled nose. _Nothing._ He stared down at the handkerchief in his hands. Finny stared at the tulip, confused.

"Maybe you're not as allergic to other flowers as you are to freesias," he stated. "Try sniffing it harder this time." Sebastian nodded in agreement and removed the handkerchief. Finny returned the tulip to Sebastian's nose. He sniffed deeply. The tickle was back again. He shut his eyes and pressed the handkerchief to his nose again, cupping his hands over it.

"_Heh'tchhh! HehTCHShh!" _ he sneezed twice, and returned the handkerchief to his vest pocket. "Excuse me," he said, sniffing lightly again. Finny put the tulip back in the box it came from, sighing. He knew he wasn't getting anymore help with the task.

"Bless you," Finny told him, sitting down on the bench," well, I guess we should keep you away from the freesias then," he stated, "I assume you would really enjoy this task." He sighed, starting up again on separating the flowers and placing them into the boxes. Sebastian sighed; he couldn't believe what had just happened, _at all._

"Thank you, Finnian. I shall be getting back to my own duties, anyway," he said, walking down the walkway and back to the mansion. Once inside, he leaned against a wall and thought about the whole ordeal. _How did I develop an allergy? Is there something wrong with me? _He sighed again and sniffed. _I guess I'll look into it later._ He walked down the hallway and to the door of his master's study, leaning against the closed door.

Now for the hard part: telling his master.

Hope you guys enjoyed this chapter as much as I enjoyed writing it~

Well, I had no choice, actually, I couldn't stop writing it. I really want to write more but it's 2 AM here in Connecticut and I really need to get some sleep.

I just love sneezy Sebby! -squishes sneezy Sebby's cheeks-

And I'm generous enough to share him with you xD

Please review, constructive criticism is greatly appreciated, and I'm always open for suggestions.

Thanks so much for reading~


End file.
